My SO lovely Life
by Veronicamarilyn
Summary: Marilyn :shy . quiet Joe : popular, hot . her life is just OH SO "lovely" and i am being sarcastic
1. Chapter 1

**Main character **

**Ashley Tisdale as Veronica Marilyn Sequerah / Marilyn**

**Joe Jonas as Joseph/Joe Gomez**

**Miley Cyrus as Jennifer Jonas **

**Nick Jonas as Nicholas Jerry Sequerah **

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Jonas **

Marilyn P.O.V.

_My life is no better . _

_No. 1: School is starting _

_No. 2: My brother is banging on his drums like a lunatic ._

_Apparently My brother and his friends are obsessed with being famous and early in the morning they won't spare me with their sick music . Trust me its horrible ._

_I drag myself out of bed and crawl all the way to my brothers room ._

**Marilyn :: please for goodness sake stop the drumming . Nick , I am trying to sleep . **

_Surprisingly , he stop the drumming but oddly stare at her _.

**Marilyn :: WHAT !!!!!**

_I said with annoyance _

_Then I realized there are more than two people in the room , I look down at myself seeing what I was wearing . Sadly , I was in my Barney PJ . Seriously BARNEY! _

_Kevin and Joe was there too._

_They stare at me and then my outfit ._

_Oh crap !_

**Kevin :: why are your wearing that ? Are you Marilyn ? . The one I know ?**

_Obviously I ran to check whether it was a dream . I ran to my room and slam the door ._

**Marilyn:: please tell me this is a dream . **

_I muttered very softly . I prayed that I did not just saw Joe and Kevin in my BARNAY PJ !_

_Then I pinch myself _

_Damn , it hurts _

_I got dress and went down _

_My parent was busy people and had left already ._

_Me and Joe are junior , Nick and Kevin are senior ._

_I slowly ate while the three "monkeys" started making a hell lot of noise as they came own the stairs ._

**Nick :: what happen to your PJ ?**

_He started smirking and I hated it ._

_Then I smirk back _

**Marilyn:: what about your power ranger PJ.**

**Kevin:: wait did I just heard …**

**Nick :: n… No… NOOOO… she is lying .**

**Kevin :: oh my gosh , is that true .**

_Oh crap he is talking to me ._

_I just nod my head as I sipped on my coffee , trying to hid that I was nervous talking to a boy ._

**Joe :: are you going out later .**

_Well, that came out of the blue ._

**Marilyn:: uh… yeah **

_OMG! I can't believe I just talk to Joseph Gomez . I know its no big deal to talk to boys but it's a big deal to me . _

_I bet if I tell Jennifer , she will be hysterical when she know I talk to him._

_Speaking of her ( at least now thinking ) where is she , she is supposed to be here 10 minutes ago ._

_I call Jennifer and she said she will be 30 minute . _

_This is SO BORING! And so thirsty !_

_I went out of my room to grab a drink ._

_Wait a minute , who are this girls _

_Ahhh … those stupid cheerleader ._

_WAIT !!!! What are they doing in MY LIVING ROOM !!!_

_Then Nick grab my hand to the kitchen._

**Marilyn:: I don't think our parent allows to bring friends of the opposite sex without their permission **.

**Nick :: oh shut up …. Come on I swear I won't do anything please don't tell mom and dad .**

_He gave me does puppy dog eyes and knows that I will fall for it_

**Marilyn :: fine ! **

_What can I do . Say no. After all he did to me . Like the other time when I was a freshman and she was a sophomore . Some seniors tried to bully me . He protected me . He told me forever I will be his little sister blah … blah … blah … that was the least I could do . _

_Darn it , why am I so nice ._

_I grab my bag and went outside to wait for Jennifer . _

_Within minutes a girl with blond hair came running down towards me . It was my BFF Jennifer. _

_She started panting _

**Jennifer :: sorry… sorry I am late **

**Marilyn :: nobody ask you to run .**

**Jennifer :: I am going to ignore that since I am the one who is late .**

_She smiled at me ._

**Marilyn :: come on lets go .**

_I grab her arm _

_**Marilyn :: ugh … you're sweaty **_

She roll her eyes playfully .

**Jennifer :: whatever Marilyn . Once again I am going to ignore you since you are my best friend .**

* * *

**Marilyn ~ shy . Quiet . Goody two shoes , dependant **

**Joe ~ popular . Not that smart . HOT **

**Nick ~ Marilyn brother . Popular . Protective**

**Jennifer ~ cheerful . Marilyn best friend . Like guys .**

**Kevin ~ Jennifer brother , a bit slow , kind , nice , popular **

* * *

Tell me what you think =]

This story , some parts are real ,

happen in my life .

As you can see I use my name in it

Xoxo

Veronica =]


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Character :**

**Ashley Tisdale as Veronica Marilyn Sequerah**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Gomez**

**Miley Cyrus as Jennifer Jonas **

**Nick Jonas as Nicholas Jerry Sequerah **

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Jonas**

_Marilyn P.O.V._

_We went to coffee bean and chat_

_She tells her about her date bringing her flower ._

_She is so darn lucky and beautiful . how I wish one day I could be like her . All the guys go gaga over her ._

_I was mesmerised by it._

_Ahh …. How I wish one day me and my one true love would be walking together while looking at the sunset ._

**Jennifer:: wake up , stop daydreaming will you , I am not surprised that you get yell at for not paying attention in class .**

_I just grinned at her ._

**Jennifer :: we got to find you a boyfriend. And we can go double dates**

She said eagerly

**Marilyn :: No thanks , I can lice without a boyfriend . I don't think I need a man in my life .**

**Jennifer :: but you already have one . And is a hot one**

_I really don't know what this girl see in my brother , she thought that he was HOT since the day we met ._

_I mean COME ON !_

_I stired my coffee ._

**Marilyn:: I really don't see the hotness in Nick .**

_Jennifer is a good friend but she fall in love to fast and too hard …ok….maybe I am like that too , but at least I don't show it …_

The next day

_This is the first day of school and I already don't feel good , someone just shoot me ._

_I feel like a small girl in her first grade crying to her mother that she does not want to go school ._

_Maybe I should cry to Nick !!_

_Nah… he will just look at me like I am a retard ._

_Then someone knock on my door and open it _

**Nick :: hey sis , you want me to bring you to school or are you going with Jennifer .**

**Marilyn :: I will go with you in your car . thanks by the way .**

**Nick :: no problem Little sister .**

_He use his knuckles and rub on my head ._

**Marilyn :: stop it , it hurts .**

_I push him out of my room ._

_We drive to starbuck for some coffee_

_Nick went and order while I waited for him at our usual seat ._

_Then the door swing open ._

_Oh crap … its them_

_Joe and Kevin walk towards my table ._

_Oh shit …_

_They are coming towards me …I really don't feel like making a fool of myself today._

_I clear my throat in case nothing comes out later_

**Kevin :: hey Maril**

**Joe :: did you see Nick .**

_Darn it , I said something , but nothing came out ._

_Why do this happen to me when I talk to boys and people older than me or strangers !!!!_

**Joe :: what ?**

**Marilyn :: he is in the queue .**

_He took awhile before he understands then walk off to find Nick_

_Kevin sit on the seat in-front of me ._

_Why on Gods green earth is he staring at me** .**_

**Kevin:: why do you talk so soft … are you shy or something .**

_That is the weirdest question someone ever ask me but who cares , the way he look at me is so cute ._

_But the staring is too much ._

_I look at the floor trying to avoid eye contact_

_So to not make a fool of myself AGAIN_

_I just nod_

_Then he smile ,_

_Gosh I am practically melting …_

_OK what is he doing …_

_Why did he take MY WALLET !!!!!_

_I didn't dare snatch it back_

_Damn it for being coward ._

_Do anything to it but plaese….please ….don't see my id card with a picture of me when I was 6_

**Kevin ::is that you ? you look so cute then**

_I started blushing and just smiled at him._

_Then Joe and Nick came** .**_

**Kevin :: look Joe , isn't she a cutie when she was young .**

_He said loudly_

_This is getting awkward . but say Yes … sat Yes ._

**Joe :: yeah , whatever**

**Nick :: give back her card Kevin .you are in the public . BEHAVE **

_He was being sarcastic acting like a mother ._

_Nick took it from him and hand it back to me ._

**Kevin :: OK , Mommy**

_He gave a innocent small boy face ._

_I smiled secretly ._

_Then Joe started chuckling ._

_He have a really cute laugh ._

**Marilyn :: I think I will leave first** .

_I was about to leave when Kevin hold my hand_

_Kevin :: come on don't leave_

_OMG OMG OMG_

_Then sadly he let go of my hand_

**Marilyn :: Sorry got work to do . **

_I quickly walk out ._

_OMG I could have fainted there ._

_Ahhh … his hands were soft and a little sweaty but he look at me with his eyes all glittery ._

_Maybe he can't compare with Joe , but he is really nice ._

_OK I am starting to change my mind that today was going to horrible . this is the BEST day EVER ._

* * *

I forgot to mention that Marilyn is a daydreamer . something like me. Ha ha

I use to get complains from teachers about it . =]

So tell me what do teachers complain about you the most ? =]

Xoxo

Veronica=]


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Character:**

**Ashley Tisdale as Veronica Marilyn Sequerah**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Gomez**

**Miley Cyrus as Jennifer Jonas **

**Nicholas Jonas as Nicholas Jerry Sequerah**

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Jonas **

**Selena Gomez as Selena Gomez (Joe and Selena are twins)**

**Nick P.O.V.**

**Kevin :: you sister hand is soft . What moisturizer does she use .**

**Damn that Kevin **

**Nick :: don't even think of getting her , anyone but her .**

**Joe :: whoa someone's being protective **

**Nick :: she is just very … naïve **

**Marilyn P.O.V.**

_Gosh this got to stop , the last time a boy touch my hair I got stomach cramps .Whoa , his hands was soft and…_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**Marilyn:: Seriously never do that again.**

**Jennifer:: chicken** .

She started giggling .

**Marilyn :: I didn't know I got such a friend .**

**I sigh pretending to be disappointed .**

**Jennifer :: oh shut up , Maril , so what have you been daydreaming about .**

_She knows me too well._

_So no use hiding I told her everything ._

**Jennifer :: OMG OMG OMG !!!! You touch my BROTHER HAND !!!**

_I shook my head ._

_Her reaction is bigger than mine ._

_Suddenly a car honks us ._

_We turn around and saw Nicks BMW convertible ._

_Ugh… show off _

**Nick :: hey Maril , you left some of your books in MY car.**

_One day I am going to "accidentally " scratch his STUPID car ._

_This is not fair , I got to wait for another year just to get my license . When Nick got his car . He gloated about it . I almost wanted to cry to my daddy and ask him to buy me one . I only do that when I was young . _

_OKAY !!! Maybe I still do . _

_But whatever , _

_I HATE NICK !!!_

_I took the books and stare at him ._

**Nick :: you want me to drive you to school ?**

_Jennifer nudged me _

_On second thought , he is the BEST BROTHER EV_

_I nod and the both of us enter the car._

_Joe was in the front with Nick , we sat with Kevin behind them_ .

_Ok , this is kind of boring ,the boys are talking about basketball and skateboarding (usual guys stuff) _

_It is like we are not there ._

_But my dear Jennifer was excited like hell ._

_She laughs quietly ._

_Then we started staring at each other . We call this "Bluetooth " . It's like we can understand each other without talking. But sometimes , we don't understand each other . We call it_ _Bluetooth not connected ._

_It's just a private joke between us (hope you understand what I am talking about)_

_Then someone tap my shoulder , I suddenly jerk up ._

_Who the heck touch me ._

_OH SHIT its KEVIN ._

_What does he want _

_I am dead !_

_I turn around and look at him ._

**Marilyn:: yes **

**Kevin:: umm … we reach school already and the other side of the door is block by the other car .**

**Marilyn:: huh ?**

_What the hell is he talking about? OMG look at his HAIR . One word – HOT!! But the Joe hair is two words – HOT , SEXY _

**Kevin ::you are supposed to get out of the car .**

_Great , making a fool of myself (as usual)_

_Jennifer got the message and get out of the car ._

**Jennifer :: big bro… are you going to Nick house today ?**

_She smiles at Nick._

_She got a THING with Nick ._

_Kevin:: maybe _

_Jennifer :: oh okay _

_Kevin , Nick , and so hot Joe walk away ._

_We watch them as we leave then walk to class_ .

**Marilyn:: oh yeah, my grandmother is coming back from her trip, she most likely arriving at 4, so you got to leave at 4. If you're coming.**

**Jennifer :: I don't get it, your grandmother knows you are my friend but she don't allow you to have friends in your house.**

**Marilyn:: well, my grandmother is kind of old-fashion and she don't like me being to close, she still thinks I don't talk to guys**

_Which is technically true ._

**Jennifer :: oh great .**

**Marilyn :: don't worry , I can go to your house , I will just say I got extra class **

**Jennifer :: fine **

_I realized I am very dependant to people. Since small I will hold my granny hand(yeah , that's what I call her ) and walk with her . Since small, my granny made decisions for me , that including what I am going to wear for church, how much things am I allowed to take , how to act like a lady , how to use the knife and fork …blah…blah…blah…_

_Even for other people , whenever I want something I will sweet talk my father , if I something more girly , I would ask my mother , if I lost something I would beg my maid to find for me ._

_Seriously, I got problem ordering food; sometimes I would beg Nick to help me._

_So anyway , first class is history ,Jennifer is having geography ._

_Gosh , I feel so lonely ._

_Jennifer left for class._

_I look down and walk to class . _

_I look at the class arrangement_

_Apparently , I got to sit beside …. Selena Gomez . _

_And infront of her is …._

_OMG _

_JOSEPH _

_NO…wait … YES!!!!!_

_I giggle to myself quietly ._

_I went to my seat and Joe was not there but Selena was ._

_I sat there quietly minding my own business._

_Even thought Nick best friend is Joe and Selena only know me by name . we hardly talk ._

**Selena :: oh hey Marilyn , didn't see you , you taking history too **

_Oh NOW , she sees ME._

**Marilyn :: I think so .**

_From my reliable sources they say Selena was a chatty and bubbly girl and she is the ….ugh…just say she is fun to be with ._

**Selena:: Well unfortunately my stupid brother is going to sit in front of me , and he is going to start doing stupid things .**

_I smiled at her . Not knowing what to say_

_Then Joe started walking smoothly to his seat _

_He has the most amazing body , the sexiest smile and the cutest face. _

_Seriously , if the girls in this school saw him they would be head over heels over him , giggling at him ._

_Not wanting to look at him , I look down (yeah , I know , as usual )_

**Joe :: hey little sis **

Joe messed up Selena hair .

**Selena :: go away, you are messing up my hair.**

**Joe :: Hey , Maril **

_OMG…OMG…OMG… He just call me , Maril._

I smile at him . then I look at down at my table

_I think I died for a moment and somehow is alive again _

_Maybe I am a cat that got 9 live._

_Ok , jokes over , I seriously got to try and make a conversation ._

_Darn it , I miss my chance _

**CHRISTMAS IS COMING =]**

**HAHAHA …**

**So what are you getting from your parents or friends .**

**So hope you enjoy , tell me what you think **

**Xoxo**

**Veronica=]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Character **

**Ashley Tisdale as Veronica Marilyn Sequerah / Marilyn **

**Joe Jonas as Joe Gomez **

**Nicholas Jerry Jonas as Nicholas Jerry Sequerah **

**Miley Cyrus as Jennifer Jonas**

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Jonas **

**Selena Gomez as Selena Gomez ( Joe twin )**

**Marilyn P.O.V. **

_**The teacher came and started teaching . **_

_**Joe started taking down note from the board .**_

_**Just look at his hand as he writes . It so … so … masculine . Like you can see the vein popping out and it look so … solid? And those fingers and seriously long unlike mine who are short . Whoa , he do know how to keep his nail (again ) unlike mine , I kept biting them off . Look at the way he is concentrating in class , his eyes is so deep and intense . I can imagine if he becomes a …..**_

_**Selena shook me . **_

**Selena :: the teacher is asking for the answer . **

_OMG ._

_The whole class were staring at me . The teacher even Joe was staring ._

_Oh great ! _

**Marilyn :: uhh…**

_I look at my textbook hoping to see the answer . Sadly noting _

**Teacher :: Miss Sequerah , what is the answer. Have you been day dreaming . When will you stop daydreaming . Two tears ago , I taught you and I scold you for daydreaming now , after to years , you STILL daydream. When will you …..**

**Marilyn :: Bill Clinton **

_Uh… is it correct ? _

**Teacher :: good but that still does not give you the privileged for daydreaming at class **

_I nod my head . _

_Then the teacher continue teaching . _

_Then I turn around and Selena smile and wink at me _

_Whoa thank god I didn't get scolded ._

_The bell rang _

_At last save from boredom ._

_Next class is math's. which THANKFULLY is with Jennifer ._

_On the way there , I met her ._

_Then I told her what happen at class _.

**Jennifer :: whoa , I cant believe you can actually describe his hand . I mean its just a HAND??**

**Marilyn :: but no ordinary hand .**

_I muttered to her dreamily ._

**Jennifer :: stop DREAMING , WAKE UP MARIL!! **

_She started shaking me like I am a doll . _

_We went in class . Then I look at the class arrangements place on the board . _

_Where is my name … oh… found it … wait …I must be dreaming is that JOE name in front of my name . _

**Jennifer :: oooh… who is sitting in front of you ? I wonder .**

_She smile at me evilly ._

**Marilyn :: umm… who ? I do know .**

_I gave her the most innocent face and blink my eyes twice ._

**Jennifer :: oh you cannot fool me . **

**Marilyn :: whatever Jen ,just go to your seat **_._

_I walk to my seat and stare at the table . Looking at all the vandalisms made . Most of them are all the bad words or the crush's name (as usual)_

_I didn't dare look up _

_Ok one thing I learnt is that when you meet your crush your heart__ wont __skip a beat . You will have difficulty breathing . So its very different in my situation . I thought I only have difficultly breathing is when I swim . Gosh , I hate swimming . I can only quit when I get a bronze medal . That means 8 LAPS . HELLO !!! Do you want me to die of exhaustion . BTW , it all so make my hair dry and I hate that . _

_Anyway where was I ???_

_Oh yeah , I realized he smell so nice . Its like .. Is like … a … a natural smell ._

_Whoa ! If he is mine , I will smell him EVERYDAY !!!_

_OMG !!!!!_

_OMG HE IS TURNING AROUNG ._

_Wait …. Is he talking to me ? Shit …. He is talking to me ._

**Joe :: hey Marilyn **

_Yep its confirm , he is talking to me …. I wish he would call me , Maril again !_

_I just smile to him _

_Joe :: well … I was wondering if you could be my private tutor until the end of the semester _

_He whisper ._

_Did I heard wrongly , and it was all my imagination ._

_Marilyn :: you want me to teach you ._

_OMG YES YES YES_

_A MILLION TIME YESSS _

_Joe :: yeah … you see , my grades are king of slipping and my dad want me to get a tutor I can never go to Nicks house again ._

_Marilyn:: okay , when do you want it _

_Joe :: umm… how about every Wednesday and Friday and afterwards I will treat you pinkberry ._

_Marilyn :: sure._

_I smile at him ._

_Then he smirk _

_Joe :: then I will see you tonight at your house ._

_Wait …_

_Did he just say today ?_

_TODAY!!_

_Oh . My . Gosh ._

_If this is a dream . I never want to wake up . If someone pinch me , I am going to shoot him/her ._

* * *

_Hey people , _

_So what do you think ._

_Tell me , whether its bad or good ._

_Feel free to give me ideas ._

_Reviews are appreciated =]_

_Love _

_Veronica =]_


	5. Chapter 5

Main Character :

Ashley Tisdale as Veronica Marilyn Sequerah

Joe Jonas as Joseph Gomez

Nick Jonas as Nicholas Sequerah

Miley Cyrus as Jennifer Jonas

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Jonas

_Then the teacher came in and started babbling on and on and on ._

_OMG I HAVE TO TELL JENNIFER NOW!!!!_

I pass a note to Jennifer .

**OMG , I got something very IMPORTANT to tell you !!!! **

**- Marilyn **

**OMG , what is it ???**

**- Jennifer **

**JOE JUST ASK ME TO BE HIS PERSONAL TUTOR **

**- Maril **

**AHHHHH!!!!!! When do you start ?**

**- Jennifer **

**TODAY. And he is going to threat me pinkberry later!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Maril**

**Can I come pretty pretty please !!! Maybe I can be your assistant **

**- Jen **

**Do you really want it ?**

**- M**

**Of course not , silly , I wont go there to ruin you-and-Joe moment !!**

**- Jen**

**THANKS !!! Jennifer . You are the best , I will tell you the juicy detail later **

**- M**

_WHOA this is really agonizing !!! When is this stupid bell going to ring ?_

_Then I look at Joe . Who was scratching his head because he was too stress with the question he cant solve ._

_OMG . Just look at the way he ruffle his hair. I soooo want to ruffle his hair in my hand . Gosh I am so pathetic to even want to touch his hair . _

_Hmmm… _

_What question is it that is so difficult …._

_WHAT !!!!!!! _

_HE IS STRESSING OVER THE FIRST QUESTION !!!!!!!_

_Whoa I a lot of teaching to do ._

_Finally the school bell rang ._

_It was lunch . _

_Me and Jennifer took our lunch tray and sat at our usual seat ._

_Two seat in front was Nick , Joe , Kevin , Selena and some other popular guys._

**Jennifer:: …**

* * *

_Ok I got to stop but later a lot of things will happen like Marilyn talk to Kevin and blah x3 and there will be something very surprising going to happen . _

_This time one is really short . So I apologies. Any way have fun reading . And reviews please . _

_Love veronica _


End file.
